


Shaving Foam

by Firecadet



Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mischief, Payback, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: Based on the deleted scene from Yaihadla, in which reference is made to Aayla having coated Quinlan Vos in shaving foam.This is what happened.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos
Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986859
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Shaving Foam

His padawan was clever, Quinalin Vos thought, as he looked at the slightly recessed door that hid his quarters aboard the RSS Liberty. Outwardly, there was no sign anyone had touched the room, or even visited the rarely used secondary hydroponics access bay, never mind touched the random sheet of plating that was the object of his interest.

But the signs were there, if you'd left them. The hair he'd left tucked into the doorjam, just below one of the hinges, was no longer there. The ball of grease tucked into the locking mechanism had been smeared all over it.

The room was compromised.

And, knowing his padawan, if it had been compromised, that meant she'd left a surprise for him.

In his head, he made a bet with himself. If it was full of glitter, he'd buy himself a gizer. If it was full of expanding foam, he'd settle for a Correlian ale. If she'd filled it with fire suppression foam or water, he'd have to get himself some brandy.

She wouldn't expect him to stand right next to the door. He was sure that would result in a surprise, just as much as barging in there would. So, he needed somewhere away from the door, but where he could clearly see it, and that gave him a head start in the event of a nexu. That'd win him a whole bottle of Whyren's Reserve.

He found the perfect spot. Well away from anything Aayla might have sabotaged. He could run in three different directions, two of which offered doors in under five paces.

He triggered the door mechanism with the Force, watching carefully.

And then, surrounding him, he became aware of the sound of dozens of pressurised cans having their regulator mechanism torn out of them, an instant before he was engulfed in a massive cloud of white foam.

And then the packet of glitter landed on his head.

Vos just sighed, before looking straight into the concealed lens of the holorecorder he knew was hidden behind the bulkhead and shaking his head.

He owed himself a jet juice, after this. Then a gizer.

Still. Aayla had caught him in her trap, fair and square. It was only reasonable that she got to share the rewards with him.

Sliding his presence deeper into the Force, submerged deep enough that even Master Yoda, deep in meditation, would only have detected the faintest ripple, he slipped through the ship's maintenance passageways and corridors, moving as silently as a loth-cat. It required more energy than the dedicated transport infrastructure, but he didn't mind.

A quick twist behind the right panel, and he stepped out into a simply appointed stateroom. Ahead of him, at the desk, a familiar pair of head-tails was lent over a terminal, shoulders shaking. He took a step into the room.

And that was when the jet of _cold_ water hit. The water was cold enough that it nearly took his breath away, even as it carried the mixture of shaving foam and glitter into a drainage grill that was perfectly placed.

And then he realised how much she'd played him. She'd predicted every single one of his actions, from the moment she discovered his berth.

He sprinted sideways, at that point, just managing to evade the spray of hangar grease from the ceiling.

"Aayla!" He called. "You got me the first time."

The hose operator stepped out of the 'fresher cubicle, revealing a familar set of white armour.

"You do know what I am going to have to do, now?" He threatened. "I know the clubs on Coruscant that you would never want Maris to know existed."

"Bly." Aayla said, off-handedly. The clone stepped forward with a portable sprayer. "He needs more glitter in his beard."

Vos had just enough time to start diving for cover when the glitter arrived. "Aayla, we had a deal!" He blurted.

"I am altering the deal." Aayla told her reprobate master. "Pray I do not alter it further. You will stop sneaking onto my ship and abstracting my Padawan to act as your distraction on your questionable undercover missions, and you will stop teaching her how to steal, hack and especially how to seduce."

"She wanted to!"

"Master, Maris is not your Padawan. I'm responsible for her training. How to get a man to follow her into a closet, where you are waiting with a monkey wrench, so you can steal his clothes, while potentially useful to her, is not something you are supposed to teach a fourteen-year-old."

"I taught you that at fourteen."

"And I haven't lived it down since. Now, if you do not want me to simultaneously post the vid of you being coated in glitter and shaving foam on the Jedi Order intranet, the clone command chat channel, and on the chat group my Padawan thinks I don't know about, go right ahead."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"You taught me to." Aayla said. "Now, you'll have supervised visitation rights every other Taungsday, and you can still take her on missions after convincing me she will learn something appropriate, not how to hotwire a speeder."

“That is useful and appropriate!”

“Master.”

“You owe me a jet juice, a gizer and then some brandy.”

“No, you owe yourself all of those, if my understanding of the bets you make with yourself still holds true.”

“Aayla…” Quinlan’s voice turned pleading. “Surely you’ll help your poor, destitute master out…”

“Master, the only time you’re destitute is when someone else wants you to pay for something. You were banned from Canto Bight after you took one of the casinos for five million credits.”

“Jedi do not have worldly possessions, Aayla.” Quinlan preached. “We give up our attachments and focus on the Force.”

“Which is why I did not tell Master Yoda about Account SC67BEKH02689425482883289085UYK, set up through an intermediary at the Bank of Coruscant. Which I’m now going to call in as a favour you didn’t know you owed me.”

“For what?”

“Babysitting Maris without taking her off the ship, or teaching her anything she doesn’t already know that would be grounds for arrest in any republic system, or to count cards.”


End file.
